Connected Dream
by Kari Kurofai
Summary: When the final wish is made, the price affects more than just the ones who made it. Tsubasa/xXxHolic/Naruto/Harry Potter/Inuyasha/Fruits Basket/Digimon
1. Chapter 1

Okay, some background info here. This is a multi-chapter _sequel_ fic to a Tsubasa/xXxHolic fic by GreenCrystalRose Link .net/s/4894525/1/The_End so in order to understand this fic properly, please read that one first. Thankies.

So it's centered around that idea. This is a major crossover with multiple different universes.

**Connected Dream: Broken Souls**

"Take it all away! Turn back time so that Fei-Wang Reed was never born!"

"Very well. I cannot guarantee any happiness will result from this wish, Syaoran. The only one who will gain anything from a wish such as this is Sakura, since she has no hardships in her past."

"And the Price?" Fai whispered, clutching Kurogane's body to him even tighter.

"Your Bonds."

A dark haired boy trudged along the edge of the street.. His golden eyes stared straight ahead, gazing at nothing in particular, a bored expression pasted on his face. It was just another boring school day, nothing to be excited about. Then again, was there ever anything to be excited about? Not really. The boy reached up and ran his fingers through his short black hair. Twisting his head slightly with the motion, he felt a stab of pain pierce through his chest.

The boys eyes widened. What the hell was that? When he had turned to the left, just slightly . . . That sickening pain . . . Belonging to a family of priests, he knew what he had felt just now wasn't normal. But even if he turned to look again, he had no spiritual vision. He wouldn't see anything.

Taking a deep breath, he turned. Blinking, he gripped the white cloth of his uniform, just above the heart, where the pain was strongest.. How could this be? Before him now . . .

. . . Was a completely empty lot . . .

"What the hell?" he muttered. "There's nothing here at all." He ran his hand along a rotting fence post with a wooden crescent moon perched delicately atop it. There was absolutely nothing here. And yet . . . Why did it feel like there should be?

Hurried footsteps echoed off the pavement behind him. "Ah! Doumeki-kun! You've never taken this route to school before! Let's walk together!"

Shizuka Doumeki turned to face the speaker. His eyes fell upon a student his age, shorter than he was, with light brown hair and amber eyes. "We should walk together, Doumeki-kun." Syaoran grinned.

Doumeki's hand clenched, feeling the jarring pain in his chest again. He'd known Syaoran since grade school. So why . . . Why now? Why was it now, in front of this empty lot that he felt this?

The feeling that Syaoran shouldn't be here . . . That it should be someone else standing before him . . .

^-^ ^-^ ^-^

"Why's our squad only got two members?" a dark eyed, spiky haired boy muttered. "Wouldn't it have made more sense to just split the two of us up into squads with some of the older nin? How annoying."

An older, silver haired man shifted the headband covering his left eye. "Well, I'm sure your brother could fill that third spot if you asked him."

The boy's head jerked up, "no way! Nii-san is too busy for that kind of stuff!"

"Ah! Sasuke-kun, it'd be fun! Even if he just came on one mission!" An enthusiastic pink haired girl squealed. Mentally, she laughed, "I bet he's just as hot as Sasuke . . ."

"Now, now, Sakura-chan. I was just joking. Itachi is an Anbu now, remember? He'll be too busy for amateur Genin like yourselves," the silver haired man chuckled.

"Naa . . . Meanie. You're a meanie Kakashi-sensei . . ." Sakura mumbled.

"And by saying that, you think he'd hang out with you?" Sasuke said, his gray eyes glaring at his teacher.

"Itachi and I go drinking together very often in fact.: Kakashi said, blinking in what could be assumed as a smile underneath his mask. "And Sasuke, if you're anything like your brother, your skills alone are enough for the entire squad."

"Yeah!" Sakura chimed in, "You're so strong Sasuke-kun! I bet you could be the next Hokage!"

At these words, Sasuke inhaled a sharp intake of breath, feeling anguish wash over him.

"_I'm gonna be Hokage!"_

The words echoed in his head. Whose words were those? Not his. Not anyone he knew. And yet . . . It hurt so much. At that moment, he felt intense loneliness grip him. But why? He had his family, his precious older brother, Kakashi and Sakura . . .

Someone was missing . . .

^-^ ^-^ ^-^

"Hey, Izumi-chan. Wouldn't it be cool if it snowed right now?" a fluffy-brown-haired boy asked his companion.

Izumi looked up from his yellow and white laptop, his redish-brown hair glistening in the sun. "don't be ridiculous. It's the middle of summer, Taichi. We're at _summer camp_. And don't call me Izumi-chan."

Taichi made a pouty face at him. "It would be cool. You're just no fun . . . Izumi-chan . . ."

Izumi continued typing away at his laptop. "Call me that one more time, and I'll tell Yamato you've been staring at him all day. It's a wonder he hasn't noticed yet."

"Waah! Don't do that!" Taichi laughed. Shrugging, he stared up at the cloudless summer sky, "but, wouldn't it be wonderful? For it to snow . . ."

^-^ ^-^ ^-^

A tall, dark-spiky-haired man sat on the edge of an old Japanese style porch. He leaned back on his hands, letting the early summer wind wash over him. "Tomoyo-hime. How many times have I told you not to stand behind me," he growled.

Princess Tomoyo laughed, holding the sleeve of her elaborate kimono to her mouth. "You got me again Kurogane."

"I am a ninja," he boasted.

"Right you are," she smiled. "I just sent the letter to your parents out with a messenger this morning."

"Good. I don't want them trying to leave the village unprotected just to come visit me."

"Kurogane," Tomoyo said, sitting down beside him, "can I ask you a question? And I want a sincere answer. I'll know if you're lying."

"Uh . . ."

"Good!" she grinned, "Kurogane, what is your favorite color?"

The ninja blinked, "wh-what kind of question is that?!?!"

"A very important one," Tomoyo said sternly. "Now answer." she clapped her hands commandingly. "And no lies."

Kurogane glared at her, "why do you want to know?"

"Answer!"

"Gah! Alright! I get it!" he shook his head and looked away. "My favorite . . . My favorite color . . . Is blue . . ."

Tomoyo stared at him, "Blue? Why that color? You never wear anything other than black and sometimes red. And you don't even own anything blue really either."

Kurogane shrugged, "I'm not sure. It's just . . . A very light blue, like the

sky . . . It reminds me of something . . . Something important. Something I can't remember . . ."

^-^ ^-^ ^-^

A young, dark haired girl chased after a fat multi-colored cat outside her family's shrine. Muttering something under her breath, she scooped him up just short of a set of old wooden doors. "Sota! How many times have I told you not to let Buyo out of the house! What is he'd gone in there!"

"Sorry Kagome-onii-chan . . ." her brother mumbled. "It would have been pretty scary if he'd gone in the Bone-Eaters Well, huh."

"It would," she snapped, "now I'm gonna be late for school." She turned, about to go. Suddenly, a tugging pain laced through her heart. "What the . . ." she glanced at the well-house. Why did she feel like there was somewhere else she needed to be?

^-^ ^-^ ^-^

"See that girl there? That's Tohru Honda. Isn't she cute?"

An orange haired boy looked over to where his friend was pointing. "I

guess . . ."

"Aww . . . Kyo-chan, you're no fun! I heard that her mom and dad are really nice too! Maybe I should ask her out."

"You do that," Kyo shrugged. It's not like it mattered to him. It was less than a year until he became confined. He clenched his fist. This damn curse. It made loving anyone less than impossible . . .

^-^ ^-^ ^-^

A fair skinned blond boy wandered the stone hallways of his school. His hand trailed along across the rock walls, his eyes distant. It wasn't as if his life was bad or anything. In fact, just the opposite. The dark lord had ruled the wizarding world for close to fifteen years now. His own father was the this school's headmaster. Mudbloods and muggle loving wizards had all been eliminated. Only the ideal purebloods remained.

He shivered, pulling his silver and green scarf tighter around him. He didn't know why they bothered with making the silly things. There was only one house now. He shivered again, remembering what part of the school he was in.

Swiftly, he looked around him before climbing into an entryway that he assumed had once been a painting. It's tattered canvas still hanging from the frame's edges. As he entered, he noticed a gold and red banner, dusty with age, stuck to the wall. But, besides the dust, it wasn't damaged at all. It's gold letters still sparkled, spelling out _Gryffindor_. "It must have been horribly strong magic that set that there . . ." he muttered. There was no doubt in his mind that many had tried to remove it over the years. Or burn it. The wall around it was littered with blast marks of various spells.

Slowly, he began to climb the stairs to where he assumed the dormitories would have been. He stepped over the remains of a smashed door and into what must have been the boy's dorm. Suddenly, his foot caught among the debris, and he fell forward.

Coughing from the dust he'd kicked up in his fall, he rose to his knees. He started to stand, but felt something under his right hand.

A palm sized crack was in the stone floor beneath his hand. "How strange," he whispered. With all the strong magic in this area, only the doors and furniture had broken. This was the only crack. He raised his hand from the floor and looked at it closer.

It was shaped like a lightning bolt. His body crumpled to the ground in pain. And overwhelming feeling of loss enveloped him and he felt tears spring to his eyes. His finger's grazed the edge of the crack, diving into it and pulling at it in his pain, as if trying to tear it apart, force it to change it's shape.

Something cold hit his fingers inside the crack. Surprised, he pulled out a small, gold, heart shaped locket. Hesitantly, the pain getting worse as he touched the thing, he opened it.

Inside was a small picture. A mom, dad, and . . . A tiny dark haired baby. The baby waved it's stubby hands at the camera while his parents laughed. Tears streamed openly now down the blonde's face.

Something was wrong. Something about this, about everything, was horribly wrong . . .

"Someone's supposed to be here . . ." he whispered. "Why aren't they here now?" He choked on his tears, "why?"

RANDOM AUTHOR RAMBLE

Kay, so by the time I actually finish this thing, it'll probably be the longest fricken thing I've ever written. When I read my friend's fanfic, it felt like the perfect idea for the major crossover I'd always planned. By the way, if you have any questions on what worlds are portrayed, here.

In order: Tsubasa, xXxHolic, Naruto, Digimon, Tsubasa, Inuyasha, Fruits Basket, Harry Potter.

Also, if you don't like light Yaoi/Shonen-Ai fluff, don't read anymore.

And many of the characters and worlds mentioned in this chapter will be dropped until the last chapter, because they were only meant to portray the situation. Which is basically, every "bad" thing that ever happens in books and anime and manga, is caused by FWR and if it didn't happen, things might be happy-happy-suger-coated-faieries-and-gay. But it would be wrong. Our most precious main characters would be missing!!!

Also, if u have any questions about the fic, go ahead and ask. I feel as if it might be slightly confusing . . .

Reviews are lovely. They're like author encouragement cookies. Please feed the author. :O


	2. Chapter 2

**Connected Dream: Binding Force**

Doumeki stood outside in the pouring rain. He was drenched completely through, having been standing there nearly an hour. He shivered slightly, keeping his eyes focused on the empty lot. He was afraid that if he looked away, he'd miss something.

For nearly a week, he'd stood just outside the fence surrounding the weed-filled property, hoping something would appear. He needed answers. He needed to know why his perfectly normal life felt so empty.

He flinched slightly, feeling a sharp pain lace through his right eye. He'd developed this new pain, along with the one in his heart, a few days ago. This was connected to that lot as well. He knew it. Something was wrong . . .

^-^ ^-^ ^-^

Sasuke was running. His breath came hard and fast as his feet hit the ground. He didn't know where he was running to, and he didn't really care. Maybe if he just kept running, he'd find whatever he was looking for.

But what was he looking for exactly? Ever since he'd become a Chunin, he'd felt like something was missing. No. he'd felt it for a long time. When he used to sit out on the dock on the lake, he'd been waiting. Waiting for what? He didn't know . . .

Suddenly, form the darkness ahead, he heard footsteps, hurried and desperate, much like his own. From the shadows, a pale-blond haired boy appeared. It happened so suddenly, that they almost crashed into each other. Sasuke grabbed the boy's wrist and spun on his toes sideways to avoid the impact. His hold on the boy's wrist kept the other from falling.

"Jeeze, where are you off to in such a hurry? You almost ran right into me!" Sasuke said, eyeing the boy. He was a bit shorter than Sasuke, and he was wearing a white button up shirt and pants. His bleach-blond hair clashed with his gray eyes, similar in color to Sasuke's.

The boy looked up at him, his eye's glistening in anger. "I could say the same to you! Let go!" he snapped his wrist out of the Konoha nin's grip. The motion sent him falling backwards and he landed roughly on his butt. As he did so, a small, golden locket fell from his hand.

Hurriedly, he scooped it up from where it fell, as if he was afraid Sasuke would take it. Without giving it much thought, he hung it around his neck and tucked it into his shirt.

Sasuke watched him, realization dawning upon him. "You're . . . looking for something . . . Aren't you . . ." Sasuke said quietly.

The boy looked up, his eyes narrowed suspiciously, "so what."

"Me too. I'm looking for something too!" Sasuke exclaimed, "but I don't know what it is . . . Or how to find it . . . I just know that it's missing, and I have to find it.

The blonde's eye's widened in understanding, "we're . . . the same . . ."

Sasuke smiled slightly and held out his hand to help the boy up, "I'm Sasuke Uchiha. Maybe, we could somehow help each other."

The boy didn't look so convinced, "I'm Draco Malfoy . . ." he looked Sasuke up and down, examining his strange outfit. "Your cloths are weird . . . I don't think we're from the same place . . ."

Sasuke nodded, "then how did we meet here? Could this be . . . A dream? If it

is . . . Then . . ." he hesitated, unsure of what he was trying to convey.

" . . .Our dreams are connected . . ." Draco whispered.

"Stop."

Sasuke's head whipped around, at the same time, his hands pushed Draco behind him in a protective stance. From the darkness emerged a figure. Cloaked in black, his face hidden. But Sasuke could tell from his voice that he was male. "What do you want," Sasuke hissed. It wasn't a question, it was a command. He felt one of Draco's hands grip the back of his shirt with significant force.

"The dream was never made," the figure murmured, "it must _never _be made. It is not up to you to change that!"

"Th-the dream? What are you talking about?" Draco whispered, his hand curling into the cloth of Sasuke's shirt tighter.

Sasuke glanced back at the blond, and saw he had some sort of stick in his other hand. Was that some sort of weapon? Like a shuriken? But the look in his eyes, it was one of someone who knew he had a weapon, and how to use it.

"If we make this dream . . . If we create this dream . . . What would that do? Would we find what we've been searching for?" Sasuke asked, his muscles tensing, ready for an attack.

The figure shifted, his dark coat whipping up in a nonexistent breeze. "The dream must _never_ happen! The price to stop it was the most important bonds in all of the worlds. If you attempt to create it . . . I will have no choice but to destroy you."

Draco's eyes wrenched open as he was torn into the waking world. His breath was coming in short bursts, just as if the cloaked figure was still before him. There had been immense power emanating from him. _Magic _power. He rolled over in his blankets, soaked with sweat. "Sasuke?" he sat up, realizing his companion was gone. Had it all been a dream? Merely a dream?

He winced, feeling a sharp pain in his wrist as he leaned on it. He lifted it up, examining it in the moonlight that leaked through the dorm window. There was a light bruise mark, in exactly the place where Sasuke had grabbed him when they'd almost collided. So then . . . Had it really been a dream? It had to have been. And yet . . . It was a dream that merged with the fringe of reality.

Slowly, he pulled the small locket out of his shirt from where it hung around his neck. He'd fallen asleep with it in his hand, and he'd placed it around his neck in the dream . . . He gripped the cold metal, hard enough for it to hurt as he ground the heart shape into his palm. That cloaked figure, he said that unwinding the dream had made the bonds vanish. Made that thing he was missing now, vanish from this world.

If that was the case . . . Then he'd get it back. He'd create the dream all over again.

Draco jumped out of bed, grabbing his cloak and scarf as he went. He reached under the bed and pulled out his school bag. He'd have to travel light, his father would notice his absence right away. He shoved cloths and his collapsible cauldron into the bag, throwing in assortments of herbs and books into the bag. He didn't know what he'd need.

He rushed over to the closet and dug around in it. Quiditch had become a useless game here, since there was only one house, but Draco had brought his broom anyways. He swung his bag over the back end of it, pulling his cloak tightly around himself as he did so.

"Going somewhere . . . Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco flinched at the cold voice. Slowly, he turned his head to look at the speaker. "Don't try and stop me. I won't hesitate to hex you . . . Professor Snape . . ."

Snape pushed back a lock of his greasy black hair from his eyes as he watched his student. "That's not what I was planning to do," he said smoothly. Slowly, he reached out and dropped something into Draco's bag. "The dream must begin . . . If it is ever to

end . . ." he murmured. "Verataserum and Polyjuice Potion. I'm sure you'll find plenty of uses for them."

Draco blinked, "Th-thank you sir . . ."

Snape nodded, "go. I can't cover for you're absence for more than a few days. If I'm lucky."

The Slytherin nodded, mounted his broom, and took off into the night. His teacher watched him go, his dark eyes narrowed. Every wish, every prayer, every dream . . . They all had weaknesses, gaps in their makeup. Some people . . . Still remembered . . . This had not been the way to end the dream.

^-^ ^-^ ^-^

Sasuke stared up at the ceiling of his room. He knew it wasn't a dream. It was too real. He clenched his fist. Draco . . . This was something they'd have to do together. In order to remake the broken dream, they'd have to work together. He sat up in his bed, mulling the thought over.

How should he start? It seemed totally impossible. He couldn't remember anything about the thing he was looking for. The "bond" as the cloaked figure in the dream had said. He rubbed his face in his hands, wracking his brain. Maybe . . . He might not remember, because he'd been a main force in that "bond". But, what if there were other's who did?

^-^ ^-^ ^-^

Doumeki punched himself as he felt his eyelids begin to fall. How long had he been standing here? He tapped at his wrist watch, it was stopped, the time reading 10:23. But how long ago had that been? Shaking his head in frustration, he returned his gaze to the empty lot, only for his eyes to meet the identical features of someone standing before him.

"Hello, Shizuka."

Shizuka Doumeki stared at the person who had appeared suddenly before him. It was like staring at his own reflection. The eyes and hair, even the face of the man were exactly the same as his own, though the looked to be slightly older. "who are you . . ." he muttered, realizing the answer as he asked the question. " . . .Haruka-san . . ."

Doumeki's grandfather nodded. "Come, Shizuka. There is something I must show you. You do not have the power to cross through dreams on your own. Though you might not need it soon." He took his grandson's hand.

Shizuka flinched as he was suddenly pulled into a world of utter darkness. He could see only Haruka and himself in the shadows surrounding him. "What is this?"

"The world of dreams," Haruka said, "there's someone here who needs you. There's a few in fact, but we'll just start with one." He looked around, his gold eyes narrowed, exactly like his descendant's.

Suddenly, a burst of pink flower petals exploded around them. Doumeki raised a hand to his face, trying to maintain some vision in the storm of cherry blossoms. He blinked in surprise as a girl approached them through the rush of flowers. Her light brown hair was short, with two curled longer strands hanging by her ears. Her eyes were a brilliant jade green, and she was clad in a thin, white, flowing garment, heavily adorned with gold. She approached him, her eyes never straying from his.

"Hello. I've been waiting to meet you, Shizuka-kun. My name is Sakura." She took his hand in hers, "Together, we must recreate the broken dream."

RANDOM AUTHOR RAMBLE

Woah . . So this chapter didn't exactly go as had planned. See, I have the third chapter all planned out, but I just winged this one. Adding in two characters I hadn't planned on, and adding in another earlier than I had expected. I never planned on showing Snape-a-doodle at all. And I'd only thought briefly about Sakura's involvement in all this. And the cloaked guy . . . Wasn't actually gonna use him for quite awhile. But I needed a reason for Draco and Sasuke's dream to end all of a sudden. So poof, there he is. And his identity is a secret until the last chapter . . . Ehhehehehehe . . . T3T

Yeah, have the third and last chapters worked out . . . Strange planning I have . . . And I'm still trying to figure out many many things . . . This is a hard fic . . . Remind me to try not to attempt something crazy like this again . . . Ask if you have any questions. But I won't give spoilers. Nononono.

Reviews are lovely. They're like author encouragement cookies. Please feed the author. :O


	3. Chapter 3

Connected Dream: Child Of The Dog Star

"**Together, we must recreate the broken dream." Sakura whispered.**

**Shizuka Doumeki stared at her. Recreate the what? Nothing was making any sense. "And if I do this . . . Will I find what I've been looking for?"**

**Sakura nodded, "yes. We both will. Everyone will. Two people made this wish, but it was paid for by many. The price was too great. We must restore the worlds." she smiled slightly, "Shizuka-kun, your price for that selfish wish was a hard one. Just like the price paid by countless others. The price of those who were never meant to exist. Those people took the wish upon themselves, most thinking that the worlds would be better off without a cursed existence such as theirs. They were wrong. The bonds that were severed from their disappearance still remain. Broken, yes, but not unfixable."**

"**So, if we recreate this dream. If we undo the wish that caused this . . . Can those bonds be mended?" Doumeki asked.**

"**Yes. But there are many things that must first happen. First, we must wait for two others who will help repair the dream. Then, we must find the two who wished for the dream's undoing."**

**^-^ ^-^ ^-^**

**Draco wrapped his cloak around him tighter as he hurried through the dark alleyways of London. He was a little more than slightly surprised that he hadn't been caught yet. He'd been using various disguises the past week using the Polyjuice Potion Snape had given him. But even so, he still expected the dark lord to descend upon him at any seconed. From the information he'd gathered from impersonating other wizards, he'd learned of the location of this out-of-the-way bar. A bar for the last remaining rebel witches and wizards.**

**The young Slytherin knocked on an old, rusty, metal door on the side of the alleyway. He watched as a metal plate slid away from the top of the door and a pair of eyes looked out at him.**

"**Password?"**

"**Phoenix" Draco whispered, remembering the word he'd picked up from an elderly rebel witch.**

**The door slowly slid open, letting the blond enter. He wondered briefly why they hadn't questioned him about his age, until he stepped fully inside the bar. There were people of all ages here. From the most elderly wizards he'd ever seen, to a few young babies being cradled in parents arms. He made his way over to the bar, trying not to let his surprise and curiosity show on his face. Sitting down on a round raised seat by the bar, he glanced around. There were so many people, where was he supposed to start?**

**After a week and a half of searching, he still didn't know exactly what he was looking for. He had guessed that the people inside the locket he'd found had once opposed the dark lord. So he'd started by trying to gain as much information about them as possible. Maybe by finding out the truth, he could unwind the wish, and rebuild the dream. He passed the bartender a sickle and ordered a butterbeer.**

**As he sipped at the drink, mulling over what his next step should be, he noticed that he was being watched. He glanced at the two people to his left, they were indeed eyeing him. Not with suspicion exactly, more like curiosity. Both people were males with dark brown hair and blue eyes. Their height at face were the same as well. They were whispering to each other as they shared a firewhiskey between them.**

"**Not a lot of people come here to drink butterbeer," the first said, leaning around the other to look directly at Draco, "Dangerous times call for strong liquor."**

"**Never had anything else . . ." Draco muttered. The pair eyed him again. The blond felt his annoyance at them begin to rise. They couldn't be much older that him, maybe two years at most. What right did they have to reprimand him?**

**The seconed held out his hand towards Draco, "My name's Fred, and this ugly mug here is my brother, George."**

"**Ugly mug my ass," George cut in, "we're twins, you're face is the same as mine," he shook Draco's hand as well. "So, how long have you been on the run young Malfoy?"**

**Draco flinched, and pushed down the impulse to run. "How'd you know . . ." **

"**Your picture's been in the paper since Tuesday mate," Fred said, taking a swig of the firewhiskey. "Lucky Snape held out for as long as he did."**

**George saw the look on Draco's face at this, "Don't worry, the old goat's not hurt. The dark lord doesn't suspect him of double crossin' at all. How could he, since Snape's been on our side for fifteen years."**

**Fred nodded, "even so, our numbers have been goin down for years. Wouldn't be surprised if there was less than a hundred rebels left." He sighed, "and some of them are useless at the mo. Those little ones are still to young to fight, let alone understand what they're fighting for. Lucky to be alive, little bastards. That snake's probably already disposed of both their muggle parents after finding out we got the shrimps away." He waved a hand dismissively at the children being coddled by witches and wizards around the bar.**

"**Y-you mean, those are Mudbloods?" Draco said in astonishment.**

"**Foul mouth you've got there," George said, "But yes, they are. That's mine and Fred's job, see? Go around and collect the kids right after they're born. Or Voldy'll slaughter em'. Impure blood and all that shit. We're too late a lot of the time though." He shrugged, "win some, loose some."**

"**Did you go to Hogwarts?"**

**Both twins spit out their drinks as they laughed. "Ha! No way! We're supposed to be dead, see? Can't exactly go to one of the dark lord's main base of operation."**

"**What do you mean . . . dead?" Draco whispered.**

"**Well, plain as I can say it, mum and da were big rebels, in the order and everythin. And after the dark lord got Dumbledore, they were near the top of the list. Charlie and Percy, our brothers, got us and Ron outa there when he showed up. Killed mum and da and Bill. I don't really remember anything about it. Mum was pregnant though, and he just shot her right down. Killed the baby too. They got Charlie a few years later. And Percy two years ago. Just us and Ron left. But we're a suspicious looking bunch, so we dyed our hair." Fred curled his finger's in his twin's dark brown hair, "supposed to be red."**

**George pushed the hand out of his hair, "yeah. But Ron's right up there with the best of us. He's out on some mission right now. He doesn't talk much, but he's tough. Got more scar's that Fred and I combined."**

"**We raised our child well," Fred nodded sarcastically, "I was a good father."**

"**Eh? No, I'm the dad," George protested.**

"**You're the mum. Anyways, enough about us, why'd you run away from school?"**

**Draco shifted uncomfortably in his chair, "well, it's kinda hard to explain. There's something I have to do. Ah," he dug around in his shirt and pulled out the locket. He opened it and let the twins see the picture, "Do you know anything about the people in this picture?" **

**George leaned against his brother's back and murmured something in his ear. Fred nodded. "Not really. We know a bit. But you shouldn't really hear it from us. We know someone who could tell ya all about that picture, probably the locket as well." he leaned over the bar and motioned to the bartender. "Yo, Neville. Is the boss man in? The runaway needs to speak with em."**

**The bartender glanced at the twins, "I really don't think he'll want to . . ."**

"**It's about **_**that**_**. You know only the boss is allowed to talk about it," George muttered.**

**Neville's eyes widened, "fine. But he wont be happy about this."**

"**Send the kid up with firewhiskey for him. On us," Fred said, waving a hand.**

**Draco stared at the jug as Neville led him up the stairs. Why'd everyone here keep calling him a kid? This bartender guy looked about the same age as him. And Draco was a hair taller too. He sighed and glanced at the door Neville pointed too. This better be damn well worth it.**

**The door closed behind him and Draco was alone in the room. There was a tattered bed and fireplace, and an old armchair facing the window. But that was all. There was nobody-**

"**What do you want," a voice rasped from the chair. It spun around to reveal a man. He was a lot older than Draco, in his mid forties at least. His dark black hair hung down to his middle back, and his dark blue eyes looked tired. The years had not been kind to him, but Draco could tell he'd once been very good looking.**

**The man leaned back in the armchair, eying Draco up and down, "so, the Malfoy boy, eh? What did those damn Weasly's send you up here for?" he took the jug of firewhiskey from the boy's hand. "At least they thought to send a present too."**

**Draco shifted from foot to foot, unsure of where to begin, "Well . . . I, **

**uh . . ." he drew the locket out from his shirt, "I was hoping you could tell me about **

**this . . ."**

**The man's eyes widened slightly as he caught sight of the locket, "where did you get that . . ."**

"**Er . . . I found it. Up in the old Gryffindor wing in a crack in the floor."**

"**Yes. That makes sense," the man whispered, "that was probably where Remus was killed. That was where I heard the last of the order was cornered right before the dark lord killed them." He motioned for Draco to came forwards, and took the locket from him. He smiled as he saw the picture inside it. "Yes . . . Lucky this was never found it's probably the last picture of them. Dark lord had them all burned." he ran his finger over it, "this is James and Lily Potter. And the baby . . . That's Harry." He sighed, "This world is so fucked up. Harry was supposed to live . . ."**

**Draco ignored the anguish that was ripping through his heart, "what do you mean?"**

"**I died . . . I fell through the veil and died . . . But damn it all, I came back here, to the day before James died. But this time, everything went wrong. Harry didn't live, and the dark lord took over. Maybe I ended up in some kind of hell," he shook his head, and raised his eyes to look at Draco again, "I was wondering when you'd show up."**

"**Wh-what do you mean?" Draco whispered.**

"**Hnn . . . Somewhere, deep down, I knew that you'd remember, or at least know that this world wasn't right. You can't exactly forget someone who got under your skin that badly, huh?" He handed the locket back to Draco. "Recreate the dream. And everything will be all right . . ."**

"**But . . . Then you'll be dead . . ."**

"**So will a lot of other people. But there will be even more who will live. It's up to you. I'm only half of myself anymore. Sirius is made up of two stars, closely circling each other. I lost the other star." He smiled, "But Draco . . . Draco is a constellation. Stronger that the two stars of Sirius. Get Harry back."**

**Draco stumbled out of the bar in a daze. Everything that had happened in the last hour, it was too much to comprehend. He fell to his knees in the grimy alleyway. Get Harry back. The one he was looking for had a name. He knew his name . . . tears sprung to the Slytherin's eyes. He was one step closer now, just from knowing that.**

**^-^ ^-^ ^-^**

**Sasuke ran through the darkness, "Draco! Draco!" his eyes scanned the shadows, searching for the blonde. He hadn't seen him in dreams since their first encounter, nearly a month ago.**

**Suddenly, he saw him, kneeling in the darkness not far ahead. Sasuke approached him, "Hey . . . Where've you been? It's been a long time . . ."**

"**S'only been a little over a week for me," Draco whispered. "I found out a lot of things. Mostly that the world I live in now is pretty messed up, and that it's not supposed to be," He turned to Sasuke, "You?"**

"**Nothing so far. Everyone in my village is totally happy and fine with every fricken thing. Too happy. I can't find anyone opposed to it." H sighed, "Makes me wonder if what we're trying to do is really the right thing . . ." he sat down, leaning his back against Draco's. "But . . . I still want to do it . . . Remake the dream and all . . ."**

"**Mmmm . . ." Draco nodded, "But we still have a lot of work ahead of us . . ."**

**RANDOM AUTHOR RAMBLE**

**Yay . . . The third chapter, though I had it planned out . . . Was really hard! Trying to explain an alternate HarryPotterverse without Harry Potter. Sorry it was mostly Draco focused this chapter. It'll be Sasuke focused next chapter. And then our four heroes in chapter five. (Sasuke, Draco, Doumeki, Sakura.) and then chapter six will be a Kurogane chapter. *sighs* and after that, I have no idea what I'm doing . . . This sucks . . .**

**Oh, and to answer any questions I might get regarding the alterpotterverse., here.**

**Hermione is dead, killed as a baby. Ginny was never born. Dumbledore's dead. So are most of the Hogwarts' teachers, if not all of them. Luna's okay. She's a pure blood, she was on the mission w/ Ron-Ron. Other than that, ask away.**

**Ah, yes. It wasn't very well explained by Sirius, but the locket belonged to Remus. And the thing about being only half of the star's that made up Sirius (the star). The other star is supposed to be Remus. Two dogs make one big star, kay? And the stuff about the star is true, fyi.**

**And I love the twins. I hesitated to add them, but after Draco, they're my fav. But I had to dye their perfect hair . . . Noooooooo . . . I'm just keeping u safe twinhoos.**

**And I keep making Draco seem all uke . . . I'll try and fix that. I prefer Harry to be uke actually.**

**Also, being sick all week left me with nothing to do but write. The rest of the chapters will come up at a much slower pace. Sorry. :3**

**Lalilala . . . Reviews are lovely. They're like author encouragement cookies. Please feed the author. :O**


	4. Chapter 4

**Connected Dream: Bloodline Ties**

"Where're you heading off to so early today, Sasuke?"

Sasuke Uchiha looked up at the speaker, a piece of toast hanging out of his mouth from his rushed breakfast. He leaned his elbows on the small kitchen table and discarded the toast back to his plate. The person who had asked this question was a special person indeed. Sasuke couldn't help admiring him, his skills as a shinobi, his power within the clan, everything about him really. Usually, he wouldn't hesitate to tell this person everything he'd be doing that day. But this was another matter. This matter with the dream . . . He couldn't tell him. Not this time. "Oh . . . Um . . . You know, just out . . ." he stuffed the toast back in his mouth and regretted the fact that he was a terrible liar.

Itachi Uchiha leaned back in his chair, watching his younger brother with obvious amusement. "No missions today or anything? Kakashi should be working you harder than this." he watched as his brother's eyes drifted sideways, in a guilty sort of way. "You haven't been ditching them . . . Have you? They'll send you back to the academy."

"N-no! I haven't!" Sasuke exclaimed. _I've just been calling in sick . . ._ He looked towards the door as a flare of chakra alerted him to a visitor. Grabbing his bag and shoving the last of his breakfast in his mouth, he called over his shoulder, "sorry Itachi-nii, I gotta go!" without a seconed glance he was out the door.

Itachi watched him go, a slight smile on his face. "Hnnn . . . Sasuke . . . I wish I could say that it was better like this. For you, for me, and for Konoha . . ." he whispered.

Sasuke burst out of his front door and onto the main road of the Uchiha district. His feet hit the ground and he spun around to face the person who'd been waiting for him. "Gotten any leads yet?"

The person glanced at him. He was a boy of about sixteen, a year or so older than Sasuke. He was tying back his long, dark-brown hair into a ponytail. A more convenient way to wear it than how he usually just tied it at the end. His eyes were a eerie, but beautiful, pearl-white shade, and they lacked pupils. He finished tying his hair up and shook his head, "not really. Most people think this idea of yours is completely crazy. You're lucky _I_ even believe you," he muttered.

"Thank Yooouuuuu Neji . . ." Sasuke mocked.

Neji Huuga shook his head again, an annoyed smile crossing his face. "Baka. Whatever, let's just get going already."

The two Konoha-nin jumped up and began to make their way through the village in the quickest way possible. Which of course was the method of leaping from roof to roof. Sasuke looked over at his companion, mulling over what he'd said earlier. "What made you suddenly decide to help me then, Neji?" he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, "I mean . . . Even Sakura . . . Just laughed at me when I told her . . ." he looked away.

Neji burst out laughing, "Seriously? That's awesome." He snorted as Sasuke turned an angry glare towards him. "Sorry, sorry," he laughed again. "Anyways, I'd been feeling it too. Thinking that something was wrong." He shrugged, "Not that I hate the way it is now. I just feel like things are too perfect. Like they're on the edge of getting a lot worse."

Sasuke nodded, "yeah. Chunin exams coming up and all. And we'll be a lot more venerable because of them." He paused, scanning the crowds of people on the streets below them, "who should we question today?"

"More like, 'who haven't we questioned yet' I think," Neji said sarcastically. "We've asked everyone we know practically. Even Lee, who obviously wouldn't know anything."

"Sorry . . ." Sasuke muttered. He glanced over at Neji, "But you do realize how important this is, right? I mean . . . not just for me . . . But for the whole village . . ."

Neji nodded, "Yes. I do. And I think I know who we should question next."

"Oh yeah? And how did you arrive at the conclusion to ask-"

"Remember how the Hokage talked about how the Fourth and the rest of his family died from a bad illness? Think about who was closest to the Fourth, someone who's still alive."

Sasuke's eyes widened, "you mean . . ." he smacked his forehead, "why didn't we think of that before!? There has to be an event that triggered the change, and that's the only sort of major thing that's even happened in the last twenty years! And that means, the one we need to talk to is . . ."

Neji smiled, "right. We need to talk to Kakashi-sensei."

"What's all this about?" The silver-haired Jonin asked, eyeing his two visitors. "You requested the week off because you had the flu, right Sasuke-chan?"

"Err . . . Yeah . . . I do . . . Did . . . Uhh . . ." Sasuke was cut short as Neji clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Never mind him, he's a liar," Neji muttered. "Kakashi-sensei, do you know anything about someone who's missing. Went missing, or died, or disappeared or something right around the time the Fourth died?"

Kakashi looked up at the Huuga boy, "hnn . . . I'm surprised you noticed."

Neji's eyes widened, "n-not me really. Sasuke . . ." "Thought so," Kakashi nodded, "Sasuke, you were always the one closest to him. No matter what the two of you said. And then you . . ." he shook his head, "never mind. Sasuke, the one you're looking for, his name is Naruto. He was the only child of the Fourth Hokage." He shook his head, "Naruto was supposed to live. Minato gave his life for him, for the village. But . . . Something changed. Time skipped backwards, and the Uch- no, the fox never showed up, and Minato and Kushina died from a bad cold, taking Naruto with them . . ."

Sasuke's face contorted with pain at the name. _Naruto._ Even through the anguish lacing through his heart, he smiled. "His name . . . the name of the one I'm looking for . . . Is Naruto?" he whispered.

Kakashi nodded.

"He . . . Sounds like . . . A total looser . . ." Sasuke collapsed, falling to his knees on the ground. "God . . . Why does this hurt so bad . . ."

"Ah, Sasuke!" Neji rushed to the Genin's side, placing his hands on the younger boy's face, "Sasuke, you're burning up!"

Kakashi rose to his feet, "There were only a few that made it into this alternate reality with their memories intact. The more people that remember how it was before, even something as slight as the name of someone who disappeared . . . Because of something like that, our world is coming undone. No one was meant to remember. Not even me." He held his hands out in front of him.

Sasuke looked up at the Jonin, his eyes widening in horror. Kakashi's hands were disappearing. They were already almost translucent. "K-Kakashi-sensei! What's happening to your-" he halted in his words as his eye's fell upon Neji. The Huuga boy's chest and stomach were translucent as well. "N-Neji . . ."

Neji smiled weakly, "un, Sasuke, I think that the rest of this has to be up to

you . . . Konoha . . . And everyone in it . . . Is disappearing . . ." he leaned his head against Sasuke's shoulder, panting with even the effort of speaking. " You must . . . Restore the dream . . ."

"No . . . Neji . . ." he looked up at his squad leader, "Kakashi . . ." his eyes swiveled around and noticed the outline of another ninja standing behind him, "I-Itachi?"

"He's right Sasuke, it is up to you to return Konoha to how it was before. Do not _ever_ hesitate in the decisions that you will have to make. Naruto must be brought back." Sasuke's brother's eyes were grave, "and when the time comes, I hope that you will understand . . . I hope that you can one day forgive me . . ."

"Itachi, wh-what are you saying? I would never hate you for any reason I-" Sasuke's attention was directed away from his brother as Neji grabbed the front of his shirt. He looked down at the nin, his eyes wide with fear and anguish. The Huuga was nearly all but gone, and he now noticed that Kakashi and Itachi had completely vanished as well. The world around him was completely black, the sky, the ground, everything had disappeared, leaving only darkness. He returned his eyes to Neji.

"Sasuke . . ." Neji leaned up and pressed his forehead to the Uchiha's, cupping the younger boy's face in his hands. "everything will be all right . . . If you succeed, then Konoha will live again. You have to . . ." he fell back as his lower body disappeared entirely. " . . . you have to . . . Save our world Sasuke . . ."

"I can't . . . Not alone . . . Neji . . ." Sasuke clutched Neji's hand in his own, "Neji you can't leave! How am I supposed to do this alone?"

Neji merely smiled. An apologetic, sad smile, and vanished.

Sasuke's fist closed on empty air. He leaned down, feeling the weight of what had happened only moments before fall upon him. And he screamed. He knew no one could hear him, in the dark void that was the remainder of his world, but it didn't matter. Sasuke screamed, and screamed. He was all alone.

^-^ ^-^ ^-^

Kurogane's eyes jerked upwards as he pulled his sword out of the monster he had just slain. He wiped the dark blood off the blade onto the grass. Instead of it's normal comforting blue-purple hues that the sunset usually carried, the sky was as stained as his sword. Red with the blood of thousands.

Kurogane crouched down, eyeing the sky with eyes of the same color. Something was wrong, something was really wrong. He winced as his left arm twinged with pain. "Yeah, something's up alright . . ." he fisted his left hand in the grass, pulling up a tuft of it. "I could have sworn . . . That I just heard a scream . . ."

RANDOM AUTHOR RAMBLE

Zoom! I finally finished the chapter! And I messed with their ages, sorry. ^- -^ I imagined that Sasuke was taller than Draco when they met in the dream world. And then I realized that because I said that this was 15 years after when Harry died as a baby in this alterverse, Draco was 16. And since it was before the Chunin exam in Konoha . . . Sasuke was 12. Uuuuuhhhhhh . . .

So I changed his age. *Lee style thumbs up* cause I hated how they were only twelve years old anywho. So now they're not. XP rah!

And reenter Kuro-puu! Cha!

Also . . . I'm a bit hazy on the exact details of Naruto. Cause I don't have a home computer and refuse to read the manga cause it's boring (I only watch the anime as it comes to dvd in america), I'm a bit fuzzy on the Uchiha past. I know Itachi was ordered to kill the clan, so he's really a good guy. I knew that all along. (I love Itachi.) but am I correct in saying that the Uchiha family summoned the Kuyubi? I read that somewhere I think. Anyways . . . Sorry you had only Sasuke and a dash of Kurogane this chapter. I meant it to bee that way though.


	5. Chapter 5

**Connected Dream: My Hand In Your's**

Draco leaned heavily against the wall of the inn he'd been staying at. His breath was coming in short gasps, and his body felt like it was on fire. Something was wrong. He clutched the cloth of his shirt, just above his heart, where the pain was greatest. Only moments before, he swore he heard someone screaming. So loud, so scared, it was weird how no one else outside had seemed to notice it.

He kneeled down on the ground, his legs unable to support him any longer. He tried to focus his eyes on something in the room, an effort to keep himself conscious. He raised a hand and rubbed them. He was just imagining it . . .

The blond opened his eyes again, and saw that he had not imagined it. The room around him was fading away. Each object became more and more transparent and then vanished. The world was beginning to turn dark all around him. His eyes closed.

Draco's eyes flickered open. He wasn't sure how long he'd been out. Had he just passed out on the floor of his room at the inn? He rose to his hands and knees and saw that he had not. The world around him was completely black. No matter which direction he looked, he only saw darkness. Had his world disappeared completely, or was he dreaming?

Maybe it was both.

He stood up on shaky legs. Which way should he go? It didn't look like it really mattered, it all looked the same. He glanced behind him, feeling a strange pulling inside him.

The blond turned in that direction and began walking. How could everything have just vanished? It was too weird . . . He walked some more. How far had he gone? For all he knew, he was still in the exact same spot. It looked that way.

Suddenly, he saw something in the darkness. A figure, sitting with his back to the Slytherin. He had dark, spiky black hair, and a dark blue shirt with what looked like a fishing lure on it's back. Draco ran towards him, suspecting who it was without even seeing the boy's face.

"Sasuke?" Draco crouched down beside the boy. Sasuke's gray eyes looked past him, unseeing. Draco stared at this new development for a seconed, then raised his hand up and slapped the Leaf nin across the face.

Sasuke looked up at him, his face blank, but his eyes were shocked. "Draco?"

"Un, that's right. Sorry I had to hit you. What are you doing just sitting here like this?" Draco sat down in front of the boy.

"My world is gone," Sasuke whispered, "I found out too much and it . . . It just vanished . . . I'm the only one left . . ." His hands clenched in the dark blue fabric of his shirt. "Everyone . . . They just . . . Vanished . . ." he choked on his words, "even Neji."

Draco watched him, not really understanding everything that was going on. "Mine too," he said finally, "my world's gone too. But it's not like I really lost

anybody . . . I didn't know the rebels to well. And my dad was a bastard. So whatever."

He looked at Sasuke apologetically, "sorry, I'm not helping, am I."

Sasuke laughed weakly, "no, it's fine. Until you showed up a few moments ago . . . I thought I'd be stuck here all alone . . ."

"Yeah, me too," Draco smiled slightly, "so what are we supposed to do now?"

"Don't know," Sasuke admitted, "but I vote we wait, neh?"

Draco rubbed his forehead with the palm of his hand, "what? What can we possibly wait for?"

"You showed up, right? So don't you think that others might too?"

The Slytherin stared at him, "errr . . ."

Sasuke smiled, and wrapped his arms around the blond, "you're really stubborn."

"Yuck! Don't hug me! Grrrooosssss!!!" But as he complained, he relaxed in the Uchiha's grip. His breathing slowed, and he didn't resist when Sasuke lay down with the blond still tucked lightly against his body.

"Hey, wake up," a bored sounding voice muttered somewhere near Draco's ear. "We don't have time for naps around here you know."

Draco groaned and rolled over in Sasuke's arms. "Hmmm?" He sat up, ignoring the mutterings of protest from the Uchiha. His eyes met two narrowed, and annoyed looking gold ones. His eyes widened and he fell backwards onto Sasuke's stomach in surprise.

Sasuke's breath escaped him in a whoosh of air as Draco's weight landed on him unexpectedly. "Phhwah!" He gasped and shoved the boy off of him, "what are you-" his gray eyes caught sight of the tall, dark haired boy leaning over them. "Oh."

Slowly, Sasuke stood up, taking the still in semi-shock Draco with him. "Uhmmm . . . Who are you?" he asked, glaring at the new boy. The boy's eyes turned lazily towards him, and Sasuke realized that this guy could probably out-glare him in a heartbeat. Damn.

"Shizuka Doumeki," Doumeki said finally, "I'm supposing that you are the ones she sent me to find. You're the only ones here after all." He shrugged absently, "anyways, let's just go." Without a seconed glance he headed off into the darkness.

Sasuke hurried after him, dragging the grumpy blond Slytherin behind him.

"Is this one of the people we were supposed to wait for according to you?" Draco hissed in Sasuke's ear, "he's a total weirdo! Are you sure we should trust him?"

The Konoha nin glanced at his companion, "hush. We're not exactly normal ourselves. And anyways, if you see someone else wandering around out here who might help us," he motioned to the endless expanse of darkness around them, "then say something, okay?" He tugged at the blonde's hand as Draco looked around the darkness as if actually considering it.

Up ahead, Doumeki had slowed to a stop. His eyes scanned the darkness as if he could see something the other two could not. Sasuke stopped off to his right, Draco still mumbling something like, "creepy tall guy," behind him.

Suddenly, a whirl of pink flower petals erupted out of the darkness. From their depths, a girl with light brown hair approached them. More like floated towards them, her feet seeming to never touch the ground. "Good, you found them," she whispered.

"You said there were three more," Doumeki stated bluntly, "I only found two."

"Yes, there is one more," Sakura said quietly, "but we can not yet reach him."

Sasuke and Draco glanced at each other, "One more?"

^-^ ^-^ ^-^

Kurogane rolled over in his futon restlessly. Why couldn't he sleep? Something seemed to be prickling at the back of his mind, urging him to stay awake. Yet part of him felt like he needed to sleep, even though he wasn't all that tired. _Like there's somewhere else I'm supposed to be . . ._

He rolled over again, and jerked out of his covers in the speed only capable of a ninja. Standing next to the window, was a figure cloaked in black. It's back was turned towards Kurogane, but the ninja had no doubt that the person didn't even really need to look his way to kill him.

"So you wish to rebuild the dream as well," the figure whispered venomously, "I thought that you would understand . . ." The person whirled around in a flush of the black cloak that covered the form, "you of all people should have understood!"

Kurogane's hand felt around the edge of his futon for Ginryu. "Shut up, like I have any idea what the hell you're talking about," he growled, his hand finally connecting with the dragon sword's hilt. "Rebuild the dream? What nonsense shit is that?" He pulled the sword out of it's sheath and pointed it at the figure, "Get out."

The figure laughed, "get out? Get out? You really think that just pointing a sword at me will make me leave? I have to make sure the dream stays the way it is now! I won't let it become reality again!" From the cloak, the figure drew out a sword. The metal around the grip of it was gold, and the grip itself a dark green. Golden tassels hung off the edge of it, swaying in the faint wind coming through the open window. "Even if it means killing you . . ." The voice faltered suddenly, "I didn't want it to come to this . . ."

The ninja's eyes narrowed and he raised Ginryu before him, "Fine then. It won't have to. Because I'll be the one to kill you."

The figure laughed again, a slow, maniacal laugh. "I'm stronger than you remember. Or don't remember for that matter," The figure said, "The dream dies once and for all right here."

RANDOM AUTHOR RAMBLE

Bum bum buuuuuummmmm!!!! Cliffhanger! Hahaha!

Sorry it took so long for a new chapter. I was half thinking of abandoning the story even tho I liked it, cuase I didn't get any reviews . . . But then I did! Woot! So this is for you guys who begged me for more!

Woooooo . . . Mysterious black cloaked figure was back this chapter! Wooooooo . . . If u can guess who it is, you get a prize! Cause the person won't be revealed until the last chapter probably. I tired to give you more than one hint tho!

Also, why is it that Sakura seriously has magical explosions of flowers whenever she appears? I incorporated that from the manga . . .


	6. Chapter 6

_Connected Dream: Black Steal, Little Wolf, and Faith_

_**Kurogane raised his sword and pointed it towards the cloaked figure, "Let's just see you try it, bastard. I'm not about to die so easily."**_

_**If the ninja could have seem the parson's face, he knew there would have been a cold smirk there. "Why? Because you want to be reunited with that person? The 'mage' as you always called him? Because he was the one who separated everyone. He was one of the two who made that final wish." He flicked his sword upwards, and darted forwards, landing a powerful kick in the center of the ninja's chest. "And that means, like me. He retained at least part of his memories."**_

_**The dark haired man doubled over, coughing and gasping for breath. "D-dammit . . . Like I have any fucking idea who you're talking about." His hand raised to his chest as he sucked in air, lingering over his top left side. That was a lie. The words this brat was saying, they rang in his head, pulling out memories from god knows where.**_

_**The figure placed his sword to the ninja's throat, "I have to say that I am going to regret this. The wish was supposed to help you as well, but you're just to stubborn."**_

_**Kurogane raised Ginryu to block the final blow just before the other's sword cut across his throat. "I know . . . Who you are now." He growled. "What the hell do you think you're doing! If these memories are real, then what the hell happened to you!"**_

_**There was a dangerous air in the person's voice as he spoke, "I learned that there are never any happy endings." He kicked the ninja in the jaw and sent him flying across the room. "Something which I thought you already knew."**_

_**Behind them, the paper door to the ninja's room flew open. "Kurogane!" **_

_**Kurogane stumbled to his feet, waving a hand at the person standing in the door way, "get out of here! Run for it Tomoyo-hime!"**_

_**She raised a hand from beneath the fold of her purple kimono, and the ground beneath the ninja began to bubble and churn, roaring up around him in eerie, crimson waves. "Go Kurogane!" She commanded, "and return to him, before it's too late!"**_

_**The figure whisked around and dove forward towards Tomoyo, "Don't interfere!"**_

"_**Tomoyo! No!" Kurogane yelled, as he was sucked beneath the red waves of magic.**_

_**Sakura looked up, grabbing Doumeki's hand in her own. "It's almost time. One of the people who cast the end to the dream is near. And the final person is heading in his direction." She pulled on his hand, motioning for the blonde Slytherin and the Konoha shinobi to follow. "Come."**_

_**Kurogane shivered as his eyes cracked open. Wherever he was, it was cold as hell. He sat up, wrapping his black and red yukata around him tightly. The entire world was covered in white, and the sky was littered with gray clouds raining snow down upon him. "Tomoyo-hime?" he glanced around, but soon realized that wherever he was, was not the place he had come from.**_

_**He stood up, shoving his sword into the folds of his thin yukata. Was this a different world, like the one's in his vague memories? Damn, he really hated the snow. It had been late summer back in Nihon, so his cloths were light, and he only had his indoor sandals on his feet. Stupid, stupid snow.**_

_**The dark haired ninja began to walk. He wouldn't last long out here, no matter how strong he was. Not unless he found a cave or something. But in this eternal whiteness, the idea was ridiculous. His footprints were buried almost as soon as he made them as he walked. His eyes strained to try and align himself on a straight course. In this kind of environment, he's end up going in circles.**_

_**The wind whipped up, parting the falling snow for a brief moment to reveal what looked like a palace made of ice in the distance. It prickled a memory at the back of the ninja's mind, and he mouthed the word. "Valeria . . ." He rubbed his hand to his head in confusion. Where the hell did that come from? Even in the dream like memories that passed through his mind, that world was not one among them. But rather . . . It seemed to be a place he'd only seen through a memory, one not his own. Not that that made any sense at all . . .**_

_**But if he could just make it to that castle . . . He stumbled in the snow, and fell to his knees. The damn thing was at least four miles away. In this weather, he'd never make it. He looked up, and was surprised to see a flash of blue amidst the whirling flurries of snow. Blue**_**. **

"**Hey!" he called, praying that the world might be a universal one, in case they didn't speak his language. "Hey! Over here! Help!" God, he felt like a sissy. Nihon's best ninja crouched in the snow, calling for help. Pitiful.**

**A figure appeared through the storm, garbed in almost entirely white. The fringes of his long flowing white cloak were a dark blue-black. And the pattern on the back and sides of the cloak were the same color. The clothes underneath that were a light blue sort of armor. He had strikingly light blonde hair, and sky blue eyes.**

**He stared at the ninja, in some sort of state of shock, his blue eyes tracing the man's features in a slow gaze.**

**The ninja gaped at the other man. A name was prickling at the back of his mind as he looked at those blue eyes, but he knew that in this altered time, it would not be the right one. Instead, he sought out the name connected to this land, the syllable's forming in his mouth. "Yuui . . ."**

**The blue eyes jerked up to meet crimson. And there were anguished tears lingering in them. "This wasn't . . . supposed to happen . . ."**

**^-^ ^-^ ^-^**

**Kurogane didn't know, or really care how he'd ended up in the castle. He had the vague feeling that he'd passed out and been transported there by some sort of magic. He also didn't care how it was that the people here were able to understand him, though someone had said something about the red earring that the ninja was wearing when he's asked. He fingered the thing absently, a small round, red orb on a clasp connected to his ear. Tomoyo had given it to him when he'd first arrived at the palace when he was young. She'd said it was for "events to come." Bull.**

**His eyes rose as the door to the room he was staying in creaked open. The blond haired man from a few hours before stepped in, and closed the door behind him wordlessly. His face was blank as he looked at Kurogane, and his eyes avoided direct contact with the ninja's own.**

**Kurogane sighed and gave him a slightly dark looking smile. (Which was the only kind the ninja ever had.) "I think I like the laughing and smiling liar, than I do the stoic quiet one." He motioned for the blonde to come towards where the ninja was sitting in the bed. He himself couldn't move, since he had some weird herbs wrapped around his feet to prevent frostbite from setting in.**

**The blonde slowly approached the ninja. And stood a good four or five feet form the edge of the bed. **_**I can still grab him if he tries to bolt,**_** Kurogane thought. "So, it is Yuui, right? That was your original name, before you took your brother's." The flinch that came form the other indicated that it was.**

"**You never had a brother this time though, did you," Crimson eyes sought to catch the blue ones avoiding them, and succeeded. "At the end of everything, that was the name I had intended to call you by, Yuui. Because that was your real name." He smiled briefly, "but you wished it all away."**

"**I had to," the blonde whispered, speaking for the first time, "Kurogane, you were dying . . . It was the only option I had Kurogane-"**

"**Stop calling me that," the ninja growled, "if you remember, if you remember everything that happened in that other life, then show me. Then I'll listen to your stupid excuse." He reached out and grasped the mage's wrist, pulling him up onto the bed so that the skinny blond was straddling the ninja's bend legs. "Say my name, the way you used to. Prove to me that I'm not dreaming."**

**A faint smile crept across Yuui's features, "I was afraid if I did, everything would just disappear." His fingers grazed across the sides of the warrior's face, curling themselves into the short, spiky black hair. "I'm glad you're here . . . Kuro-woof."**

**Kurogane grinned, "there. That's the stupid mage I know." He flicked the blonde's forehead playfully, "idiot."**

**Yuui smiled, "I'm sorry." His blue eyes glazed over a bit as they met crimson. "But you understand my choice, nah? You made similar ones, twice in fact." He touched one hand to his left eyes, and the other to the ninja's left arm in indication. **

"**Similar," Kurogane confirmed, "but yours was stupid. I would rather have died, then to have never met you at all. Idiot." He watched the mage blush, and look furious at the same time, "but I wouldn't have died. I still had an idiot to look after." He ran a hand through the blonde locks, "now, how do we set things right?"**

"**You mean with the dream, or with each other," Yuui smirked.**

**Kurogane grinned a very evil grin, "well, the dream can wait. Because I have you sitting in my lap, acting very different form usual." He pushed a hand beneath the blonde's palace robes, "and a certain memory of a six month stay in a place called Yama is stuck in my head."**

**Yuui smiled, leaning towards the ninja, "I liked Yama, Kuro-koi. Even though we couldn't understand each other," he breathed against the man's ear, "I liked Piffle too. Remember that time we got soooo drunk?" **

"**Remembering it right now," Kurogane growled, rolling over, and taking the mage with him.**

**RANDOM AUTHOR RAMBLE**

**Haha. No smut for u. we have other things to worry about than Kurogane and Fai's reunion. Because Fai's real name is Yuui, and from what R!Syaoran said at one point in the final arc of the manga, about if he had never altered time, Fai would have no twin, I used his original name. sorry if it was confusing . . . **

**Also, I'm still wondering if anyone has figured out the identity of the cloaked dude who wants to thwart all of their plans. *laughs* I added so many clues in this chapter and the last, especially the title of this chapter *points* I want to see your guesses!**

**Also, the earring Kurogane has is white Mokona's earring.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Connected Dream: Revelations**

Sasuke Uchiha wasn't very happy just sitting around, waiting for something to happen. His clan was a clan of action. Uchiha didn't just sit around on their butts waiting. They fought to get what they wanted. The raven haired boy sighed, running a hand through his hair. There wasn't anything to fight here that would get him to his goal though.

"I'm bored!" Draco whined from beside the Konoha nin. "This is ridiculous! Sakura left to get these people _forever_ ago. It could be days for all we know. Time has no place here."

"I could use some sake," Doumeki spoke up from where he was laying on his stomach behind them. "And some manju."

"You're hungry?" Sasuke asked quizzically. He hadn't once felt hungry since they'd arrived here.

"No," Doumeki said bluntly, "just bored."

"You'll get fat if you eat when you're bored," Draco remarked, twirling his wand around in his hand. He twirled the wand once more, letting it come to rest in his hand. He could sense it, someone close by was wielding an enormous magic power. The blonde leaned over and nudged Sasuke with his elbow. "Don't look up, just act like I'm not talking to you. Someone's coming."

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder to give Shizuka some sort of signal, but the taller boy was already staring at him with his golden eyes. He was perfectly aware of what was going on. The Uchiha slid his hand down his leg to his weapon's pouch. It was times like these that he wished he'd developed his Sharingan already, like his brother.

Draco turned the wand in his hand once more, before flicking it off to the right. A burst of red light erupted from the end of it, and the Slytherin caught a glimpse of a figure leaping out of range of the spell. "Come on and show yourself, coward," He mocked, standing up.

The figure stepped out of the shadows towards them as the rest of the group rose to their feet. Doumeki's eyes narrowed further than usual. "You . . . It can't be . . ."

"That's the same guy who attacked us that time," Sasuke hissed, pulling out a handful of Shuriken from his pouch. He raised one, and tossed it at the person experimentally.

A sword rose up from beneath the fringes of the cloak, knocking the throwing star away before it hit him. "Weak," the person muttered. "I told you before, if you try and remake the dream . . . You'll die."

"Oh really," Draco purred, twirling the wand around in his hand again. "I think not." He pointed the wood at the cloaked figure with a smirk, "this is for Harry." He slashed his wand through the air with a cry, "Sectumsepra!"

The figure whirled out of the way of the spell, a long gash slicing it's way down his shoulder as the end of it connected with him faster than he could move. Sasuke smirked broadly, "ooooohh . . . I like that one." He raised his hands and crossed his first two finger on his right hand, over the first tow on his left. "Let me show you one of mine. This is for what you did to Naruto, you bastard. Kage Bushin!"

A horde of Sasukes erupted around them in puffs of Ninjutsu smoke. Each Sasuke drew out a hand full of Kunai. "Everywhere Kunai!"

The figure spun on his toes and twirled the sword around, knocking most of the Kunai out of the air before they made contact with him. Three buried themselves in his back, and one in his knee. "Even Neji had trouble with that one," Sasuke smirked.

Doumeki raced forwards, and his fist connected with the person's face at high speed. The dark haired teen wrenched the person's hood backwards with an angry growl. "YOU!"

Amber eyes smirked from beneath dark brown hair, "yes, me," Syaoran said. "I would do anything to save Sakura, even give up our bond. It wasn't the first time I made that choice. As long as she was happy. But then _you_ started to interfere. You started looking for my other half, when he was the one who agreed to this wish."

Doumeki's hand clenched around Syaoran's throat, "lair!"

"He's inside me now," Syaoran smirked, "kill me, and he dies as well."

"Doumeki-san, let him go."

Syaoran's eyes jerked over Shizuka's shoulder in shock. "S-Sakura . . ." He fell to his knees as the girl approached him and Doumeki backed off. Behind her, stood the other two he remembered from their journey. "Sakura . . . You're the one that . . . That gathered them all here? _You_ did this?"

"I did," Sakura said, crouching down beside Syaoran, "You were a fool, Syaoran. How could I have ever been happy, if I had never met you?"

"You were dieing," Syaoran whispered, "I had no choice-"

"Living on after someone precious to you dies is a sign of strength. Just as it is sacrificing yourself for that person," Kurogane growled from behind her. "You let your own pain overwhelm your heart. Believe me, I've felt that too. But the choice you and Yuui made was not the right one."

Syaoran's eyes strayed to Yuui, "but you . . . You made the wish with me . . ."

"I regretted it the moment I realized I'd retained all my memories," Yuui said.

"Tell us how to reverse it," Sasuke spoke up. "We're all here now, right? How do we set this damn thing right?"

Syaoran stared down at the dark ground he kneeled on, "we can't."

Draco reached out and grabbed the front of the brown haired teen's cloak, "what the hell do you mean by that! Are you saying that we're fucking stuck here you prick!" He shook the boy, "are you saying that I'll never see him again!?!?!"

"Stop," Sakura said, "let him talk, Draco-san."

The blonde let go of Syaoran's clothes and slumped down to his knees. Syaoran didn't look up, "Yuuko's gone. Without her, there's nothing we can do."

Doumeki gripped the cloth above his heart, "no . . ."

"Yuuko wouldn't have left us with nothing," Sakura said. She turned to Kurogane, motioning with her hand, "Kurogane-san, I need your earring please."

"My earring?" The ninja said, unclasping the small red orb from his ear, "what for?"

Sakura didn't reply, and turned to Doumeki as she took the item from the ninja. "Doumeki, you have one like this too, don't you."

The dark haired teen nodded, and drew an identical blue orb from his pocket, handing it to Sakura. "These were sealed away from time here in this place before they were given to you," Sakura said. "the red one is simply the key to the blue one, which has some of my memories, as well as one other's inside it." She transferred both rings into her right hand, and handed them to Doumeki. "Place these over your heart. You're the only one that can unlock it."

Doumeki nodded, and held the two earrings up to the top left side of his chest. He closed his eyes, and kept them closed even as the orbs grew hot and burned in his hand. _As well as one other's . . ._ His eyes flew open as a cool hand touched the one he was holding the earring's with. "Hey, open you eyes you idiot."

The dark haired teen's golden eyes met blue ones, and his heart, that had been throbbing in pain since this whole thing had started, grew calm. "Kimihiro . . ." he whispered.

RANDOM AUTHOR RAMBLE

You can tell it's been too long since you've written something when the spell check marks all the names wrong even thought you added them months ago . . .

Sorry it took so long, I had major brain damage on this one, sorries. "Love Rebound" was making my head go, "yay Naruto! Yay Smut!' and I didn't have any ideas for this one. But I decided I have to finish it before I go on my month of vacation where I won't have access to post. So, yay. Only one more chapter I think. Maybe two if I get struck by the lightning of inspiration.


	8. Chapter 8

**Connected Dream: Our Most Powerful Bond**

"Kimihiro . . ." Doumeki repeated, his breath catching in his throat in disbelief.

"Hmmm . . ." Watanuki trailed his hand up from the fist clenched around the earrings, to Doumeki's forehead, where he flicked the taller boy with a smirk. "Who said you could call me by my first name, idiot." he lowered the hand to Doumeki's fist again, undoing the boy's tight grasp around the earrings. "Why did you come here?" He whispered.

"What do you mean?" Shizuka blinked, confused.

"You always . . . Always come after me, even if I do something as stupid as

this . . ." Watanuki looked away, rubbing a hand across his eyes fiercely. "Syaoran's right, Doumeki. This was the only way to break the dream, to end the unending cycle we were stuck in! You shouldn't have-"

"There are other ways," Doumeki whispered. "I never had the chance to use that egg, you never let me. My memories, everything, just vanished, and I didn't know what to do." He pressed the red and blue earrings into Watanuki's palm, "these are here, for that reason . . . Because there is _always_ another way."

Watanuki smiled slightly, letting Doumeki's hand rest against his for a moment. "You really would have . . . Waited for Yuuko with me at the shop, forever, wouldn't you."

Shizuka raised a hand up to touch Watanuki's cheek, just under his single, gold eye. "Baka."

Kimihiro grinned, and turned towards the others, holding out the earrings towards Syaoran. "You asked me to make that wish with you, Syaoran-kun. And I believed that it would make everything right again. But I see now that I was wrong."

Draco leaned over whispering in Sasuke's ear, "so all along, there were really _three_ wish makers?"

"But only two made it through to now," Sasuke murmured. "Watanuki erased himself, for their sake."

"Syaoran, you have to give the last memory to Sakura-chan," Watanuki said, handing the earrings to his other half. "If she gets the memory that was forever sealed inside the blue earring, the cycle will return, and time will start to rewind and repair itself from your mistakes." He coughed, "our mistakes . . ."

"A memory?" Syaoran stared down at the orbs in his hand. "which one is it?"

"The one you gave up," Fai whispered, "the one the other you and yourself sacrificed for the journey to begin."

"My memories of you," Sakura said. "Of our time together in Clow."

Syaoran stared down at the earrings, his mind stuck in a cloudy day, rain echoing in his ears. "Are you . . . Really sure you want to go through with all of this . . . All over again?" He pressed his other hand to the blue orb, and a long, white feather was drawn from it. The amber eyed teen held it out towards Sakura, "I . . . I heard my parents, in that time, say that the only way to end the cycle was for us to be separated . . . Forever. What if that's how all of this ends?"

"Then I will be glad to have known you," she murmured, taking the feather from him. "For even if worlds separate us, we'll still have this feeling. And as long as we have that . . . We will always, always be able to meet again. Even if it's not for lifetimes." She motioned behind her, to Sasuke, to Draco, to Doumeki and Watanuki, and to Kurogane and Fai. "They proved that, can't you see? We are bound by fate, and bound by our hearts, together. And those bonds can change our fate. No matter what happens, everything will be all right . . ."

Syaoran smiled, wondering where he'd heard those words before, and nodded. "All right, let's change our fate then." He took Sakura's hands, and they held the feather over her chest, watching as it slowly merged with her.

Draco's eyes widened, as the darkness around them flickered and changed. "what the . . ."

Kurogane looked around them, staring at the flickering images, "I've seen this before. This was . . . The same thing that Fei-Wang did in Clow. These are . . . Different worlds."

"Correct," a soft voice said from behind them, "in a sense, this is similar to Fei-Wang's spell."

Watanuki's eyes widened, taking in the sight of the person standing before them now. "Yuuko-san!"

"You've all chosen," Yuuko said. "So you all have paid the price."

"The price?" Draco asked, "what do you mean?"

"Nothing is ever free with her," Watanuki snorted sarcastically.

Yuuko smiled, "the price3 for everyone is the same, for a wish as strong as this. That's why all of you were needed. Because there are no stronger bonds than the ones you all posses."

"So, the same price that was used to destroy the dream . . ." Kurogane whispered.

"Is the price to rebuild it, yes," Yuuko stated. She turned to Syaoran, "I'll take your price when you visit my shop once more. As well as Sakura's own price when the time comes." She faced Kurogane, "Your price, will be the bond you currently share with your parents, Kurogane. As well as one other."

"Our bond," Fai said, "it's stronger than either of our other prices." He smiled sadly, "and you'll be taking my brother as well, wont you."

"And my price?" Watanuki asked.

Yuuko smiled, "anything you feel right now, towards Doumeki-kun." She watched as Watanuki's eyes widened with satisfaction. "When you meet again, you will only feel anger towards him."

"Feelings can be found again, even so," Doumeki said.

Yuuko turned finally, to Draco and Sasuke, "Your price is similar." She swept back the edges of her cloak, revealing two people. "The only feelings you will have for them will be anger, hatred. But from one feeling, comes others. You'll have to repair the bonds on your own."

Sasuke covered his mouth with a hand, slowly approaching one of the people. The boy that stood before him was shorter than he was, with striking blond hair, and blue eyes. "Naruto . . ."

Naruto smiled, "Dattebayo, Sasuke. Listen to Yuuko-san."

"Sasuke, Draco, your price will be the greatest," Yuuko murmured. "Sasuke, you will have to go through what no one else can even imagine, loose more than you know you had. And not from my doing, but from Fei-Wang's interference. And I can not promise you that you will survive it. Do you understand?"

"Yeah," Sasuke whispered, "and Naruto? He'll-"

"He will suffer too, but he will live," Yuuko promised. "But you wont remember this decision, Sasuke. You'll take out your pain on those around you, even him. Are you prepared for that?"

"Naruto's the one who will save Konoha, I know it. Without him . . . We'll all die anyways. I'll pay it."

"And me?" Draco asked, "what's our price?"

The other person beside Yuuko looked up, meeting Draco's gray eyes with emerald green. "Our price will be shared equally, Malfoy. "

"Harry," Draco smirked, "always taking the burden onto yourself, that's just like you. But I get half this time. Ha."

"You'll loose any family power you had," Yuuko said. "And you hatred for each other will be greater than Sasuke's and Naruto's. It's possibly a bond that could never be healed."

"We'll be okay," Draco whispered. "Like Sakura said, just to know each other, is all we need."

"Are you ready then?" Yuuko raised her hands, and a large, golden circle appeared below where they were standing. "Say your goodbyes."

Kurogane grinned, "well, my goodbyes aren't permanent, so I'll go first." He ruffled Fai's hair, nodding to Syaoran. "I'm looking forward to that rainy day, kid." He stepped into the center of the circle, and was gone.

Fai smiled, "well, I guess I should go too." He glanced at Sakura, "thank you, Sakura-chan. For believing in us, even now."

Syaoran blinked as the mage vanished, and turned to Watanuki, "we have to go together." He turned to Sakura, "I'll be back before you know it."

"I'll go first then," Sakura whispered. "Syaoran-kun, I promise, everything will be all right."

"I know," he whispered, watching as she disappeared into the magic. He glanced at Watanuki, "let's go."

Doumeki trailed behind them, and stood in the circle, placing a hand on Watanuki's shoulder. "Hey, when we get back . . . When we meet again . . . I want some Ongiri in my bento."

"What?!?!" Watanuki hissed, "an emotional moment like this, and that's All you can say!?!?!"

Syaoran laughed, as Yuuko waved her hand, transporting them away. She motioned for Sasuke to step forward.

Naruto skipped ahead of the Uchiha, taking the taller boy's hand in his own. "Come on, Sasuke, Teba."

Sasuke smirked, stepping into the magic seal beside the blonde, "forgive, me, Naruto."

"For what?"

"For my decision. I'm going to end up hurting you, and I'm sorry."

Naruto smiled, "it was my decision too, tebayo. Baka-suke."

Draco waved a hand frantically, "hey, Sasuke! Thank you!"

Sasuke nodded, "and you. I guess . . . The time we spent here, together as friends, as a price as well." He glanced at Harry, "take care of that moron, he looked for you for a long time."

Harry watched with half lidded eyes as the two Konoha-nin vanished, before turning to Draco. "Are you ready? You realize . . . That it isn't just our goodbye to them now . . . It's to each other too. Our price . . ."

"I know," Draco replied quietly. "But . . ." He held out a hand towards Harry, looking away.

The dark haired teen took the hand, and gasped in surprise as Draco pulled him forward, closing his arms around him in a tight embrace. "Don't forget this moment," the Slytherin whispered. "with enough resolve, we'll remember it. And if you don't

forget . . . We'll be okay."

Harry snorted curling his arms around the blonde. "That's stupid," he laughed. "But if you say so."

"Stubborn Gryffindor."

RANDOM AUTHOR RAMBLE

There will be one more wrap up chapter, similar to the first chapter. *thumbs up*


	9. Chapter 9

**Connected Dream: My Wish For You**

A dark haired boy walked down the nearly empty hallways of his school. He was mentally debating whether or not he should walk home right now, or hang around and watch the older students in Archery club practice for their tournament. He passed a set of stairs, and stopped as he heard footsteps coming down them. Glancing up, his golden eyes et two blue ones, shielded by glasses.

"What are you looking at!?!?!" The boy standing at the top of the stairs yelled, waving a pointed finger at Doumeki. "You jerk! Don't you know it's not nice to stare!?!?!" He launched himself off the stairs, landing huffily beside Shizuka. "Get outa my way!"

Doumeki smirked, "Shizuka Doumeki," he said.

The boy blinked, "what?" He turned his back to Doumeki, "whatever, leave me alone."

"That's my name," Shizuka said, following him. "And you?"

"Kimihiro Watanuki," Watanuki muttered, continuing down the hall, and otherwise ignoring the other boy completely.

"Kimihiro."

"That's Watanuki-sama to you!" Watanuki burst out angrily.

Doumeki smirked, trailing behind the other boy as Watanuki tried to warn him off.

_Hitsuzen_

^-^ ^-^ ^-^

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" A blond haired boy burst out, waving his hand around frantically to get Kakashi's attention. "My favorite thing is Ramen! My hobby is trying all different kinds of Ramen! And my dream is . . ." He stood up, clenching his fists, "to be the next Hokage!"

"Dobe," a voice interrupted, "like that would ever happen."

Naruto whirled, narrowing his eyes, "what's that you say, Sasuke? You wanna fight?"

"Calm down you two," Kakashi said, waving his hands in front of his chest. At this rate, you'll always be at each other's throats."

"That's right!" They both retorted, continuing to glare at each other fiercely.

The Jonin's eyes crooked upwards in a smile, hidden beneath his mask. "Fine. That's the way it's supposed to be I guess." 

^-^ ^-^ ^-^

"Waaaahhh?!" Taichi held out his hands, catching light, feathery snowflakes against his palms. "It's snowing! It's totally snowing! In the middle of summer!"

"That is weird," a blonde haired boy muttered, coming to stand beside the brunette, and staring up at the sky. 

"Yamato . . ." Taichi whispered. He returned his gaze to the sky, "I think . . . That something amazing's about to happen, don't you think?"

"Yeah . . ."

^-^ ^-^ ^-^

"There's something I have to tell you."

Syaoran looked up from where he was looking at his hand, which was curled around Sakura's. "Oh?"

Sakura blushed, and sat up from where they were laying down. "Syaoran . . . I . . ." she gulped. "I lo-" her words ended in a squeak, and she shook her head furiously. "N-never mind! I'll tell you tomorrow!"

A tomorrow that would never come.

^-^ ^-^ ^-^

"Buyo!" A dark haired girl sighed in frustration as she scooped up the fat cat. "You know you shouldn't me in here." The cat yawned as she passed him to her brother. "Sota, take better care not to let him outside!"

"R-right Onii-chan. Got it!" His eyes widened, and he raised a hand, pointing behind her. 

Before she could turn, twisting hands leapt out of the well, and pulled her down inside. She screamed as she fell, but her breath caught in her throat, hearing a voice.

"Kagome."

It was a light, familiar, calming voice. She wondered where she had heard it before. It reminded her of the tree at the shrine. Of that small, deep hole on it's trunk. Wherever she was going now, she knew that she wouldn't regret falling.

^-^ ^-^ ^-^

"Time to pay the piper, rat boy." A boy with flaming orange hair clenched his arm, flexing his muscles. "I'm here to collect."

A silver haired teen leaned against the window sill, smirking. "Oh? I would have thought he'd send someone . . . Bigger."

The orange haired boy growled, leaping forward, "I'm gonna wipe that smirk right off your face!"

"Wait! Stop, don't fight!"

He hadn't noticed the girl before, but he noticed her now, as she hurtled towards him and slipped on a piece of wood from the broken roof. She fell forwards, her arms wrapping around the redhead instinctively. And all he thought was, _oh shit._

"Are you all right!?!? I'm so sorry, I-" the girl's words halted, and she gasped in horror. "I turned him into a cat! Oh my God! Yuki, what should we do! We have to get him to a hospital!"

Yuki sighed, raising a hand to his head in exasperation, and wondered briefly what would become of all this.

^-^ ^-^ ^-^

"I can help you there," a blonde haired eleven year old smirked, holding out his hand towards the infamous Harry Potter.

Harry stared at the hand for a moment, blushing slightly as he thought of this same person's arms wrapped tightly around him. "No thanks . . . I think I can decide my friends for myself." He looked up into shocked gray eyes regretfully. _What would we have bee like . . . Under different circumstances?_

Draco jerked his hand back, feeling as if he'd been punched in the face. He looked away, not wanting to meet those emerald eyes. "Your decision . . . _Potter_."

_Our Decision_

RANDOM AUTHOR RAMBLE

The end. I hope you all enjoyed it, cause . . . It was really hard to write!!!!! Ack! And I hate that this is truly how everything ended up in the manga, anime, and books. Especially Tsubasa/Holic, HP, and Naruto. So depressing. Please review and all that! Reviews are my life source! And tell me what sort of things you'd like to see me write next! I want to hear that too!


End file.
